


Cores

by BabalonCat



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabalonCat/pseuds/BabalonCat
Summary: Maurílio não via as cores do mundo.Isso até o dia em que Julinho entrou em sua vida.





	Cores

**Author's Note:**

> Oi.   
> Então. Como ainda tá rolando a tag do #amigoquasesecreto lá no toiulder, tá aqui um presente para a moça @Raysof. Chu, eu espero que você goste dessa lembrancinha aqui e que fique feliz lendo. Tomara que esteja do seu agrado.   
> Que o seu 2019 seja muito melhor do que foi 2018. Beijo para você!

Maurílio dos Anjos podia ver cores.

Não, por favor, me permitam reformular essa frase.

Mauílio dos Anjos não conseguia ver as cores do mundo. Pessoas, animais, objetos, locais… tudo para o jovem piloto era em tons de cinza. Porém, o rapaz do Espírito Santo, que vivia com a avó e a irmã no Rio de Janeiro e trabalhava dirigindo uma Kombi Branca no Projac, conseguia ver as cores das auras das pessoas.

Desde criança. O jovem era estranho, já que, por isso, era mais difícil interagir com as pessoas. Ele sempre sabia quando estavam alegres, tristes, cansadas ou, simplesmente, sendo ruins.

O problema era que a maioria das pessoas eram ruins e isso fazia com que o jovem Maurílio se fechasse cada vez mais em si. Foi por isso que ele desenvolveu o amor pelo cinema.

No cinema as auras dos atores condiziam com o que eles interpretavam, despertando o fascínio de Maurílio. Assistir O Iluminado e ver como o Jack Nicholson exalava luz verde limão e roxa enquanto interpretava a loucura de Jack, ou a forma como a aura de Shelley Duvall ficava laranja pelo desespero… todas essas nuances faziam com que a experiência do cinema para o piloto fosse muito mais interessante.

Foi por isso que ele se juntou a Rogerinho, quando o piloto de aura vermelho-vivo (sempre nervoso, até quando estava feliz, Maurílio achava isso incrível) decidiu fazer um programa que falasse sobre a sua paixão. Com o programa vieram as pessoas, mas elas eram diferentes das que Maurílio estava acostumado. Simone tinha a aura em cores vivas, fortes, demonstrando como a Operadora de VT vivia tudo intensamente, já que, sendo irmã de criação de Rogerinho ela havia se acostumado a ter muitas emoções em uma única viagem de Van, e levava isso para a vida.

Então Renan, que era diferente de Rogerinho. Enquanto o piloto da Sprinter Azul e Vermelha (pelo que Maurílio ouvia as pessoas dizerem, já que, para si era só uma Sprinter cinza escuro com cinza claro) era nervoso e sua aura nunca mudava de cor, apenas variando os tons, o dono da Towner tinha todas as cores todo o tempo em um espetáculo incrível. Só Renan conseguia sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo e por isso ele se complementava com Rogerinho. Era bonito de se ver.

Despertava em Maurílio a vontade de ter alguém que o complementasse.

“Ô Maurílio, esse aqui é o Julinho.”

“Júlio César Fagundes, Julinho da Van, ao seu dispor, dodói.” o rapaz de bigode sorria e Maurílio só conseguia pensar em como queria ver a verdadeira cor dos olhos dele. Ou como o sorriso do carioca era bonito.

“Maurílio dos Anjos. Você vai participar do programa, também?” perguntou, em um fio de voz, arrancando uma risada do outro. Era gostosa de ouvir, fazia o coração do jovem se aquecer de uma maneira que nenhuma idosa havia feito.

“Claro neném. Tu tá falando com o maior fã de Velozes e Furiosos que tem! Vejo só pelo The Rock!” a animação de Julinho ao falar da franquia era contagiante.

Sem perceber, Maurílio sorria, embarcando naquela loucura que havia virado o projeto de Rogerinho, fortalecendo a amizade com o piloto do Ingá, o pai de Renanzinho e o da Van.

E, também, sem perceber, o jovem dono da Kombi, nunca havia percebido que a aura de Julinho mudava somente ao estar perto de si. Sempre em tons que eram os preferidos de Maurílio. Azul, verde, turquesa…

Mesmo quando Julinho namorou sua irmã, um relacionamento de pouquíssimos meses, o qual terminou de uma forma amigável para que a jovem Amanda ficassem com Simone (e que bonita era a forma que as auras das duas ficavam no mesmo tom de rosa, denunciando o amor que dividiam), mesmo quando o morador de Jacarepaguá roubou o leite de sua cadelinha ou estourou a mão com um rojão… mesmo com tudo isso, Maurílio ainda achava linda a forma como a aura do rapaz ainda mantinha os tons que ele tanto amava. Mesmo com tudo isso, eles ficavam mais próximos a cada dia.

“Sabe o que eu nunca entendi, dodói?” Julinho começou, numa tarde quente, enquanto dividiam um cigarro na frente do estúdio, encostados na Sprinterzinha do maior “Por que você sempre fica me olhando, como se visse algo diferente em mim?”

“Eu vejo.” Encolheu os ombros, tragando o resto do cigarro, jogando o mesmo na calçada e amassando com os pés. “Eu gosto das suas cores.” sorriu, sem se importar como ele entenderia o que havia dito.

“Minhas cores?” não fazia muito sentido, mas sorriu, divertido. Aproximou-se, notando como o rapaz da Kombi não se afastava, pelo contrário, parecia até ir ao seu encontro.

“Elas são bonitas. Me deixam feliz. Você me deixa feliz.” depositou um beijo sutil nos lábios do piloto, dando de ombros, arrancando um sorriso de ambos.

“Tu também me deixa feliz, dodói. Não sei que parada de cores é essa que tu tá falando, mas você também me faz muito feliz, Maurilinho.”

Sorriram, voltando a deixar os lábios se encostarem.

Naquele dia Maurílio começou a ver todas as cores do mundo. Todas as cores de Julinho.


End file.
